Growing Up
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Here's the sequel to Sorry! It's mostly going to be all light and funny so enjoy. Obviously Robbie, Jackie and baby Bella are the main characters, Stuart and Matt will make appearances though. Romaance isn't a genre for this: a first for me!
1. Meeting The Grand Parent

**A/N: Hey here's the follow up to Sorry that I wrote after watching So Long Baby and talking to the lovely Helen about how fit John Michie is when he's holding a baby! These should go in order but don't ask how long this will be cause I have no idea. About this chapter: I can't quite remember if Jackie's Dad is still alive, I know her Mum isn't but I wasn't sure. Please review I need to know what people think! I don't own anything in this, apart from baby Bella and Jackie's Dad (kind of).**

Robbie and Jackie were sitting in their house with their four and a half week old daughter in Jackie's arms when a sudden realization hit her, "Oh God! I just remembered that my family know nothing about us or Bella! How am I going to tell them that I've had a baby and got engaged without them getting angry?"

Robbie had to calm her down so that Bella wouldn't wake up and start screaming the place down, "I can promise you that your Dad will love Bella since she is his grand-daughter and no one to date has been able to not get spellbound by her. As for getting engaged to me, I'll jump out the closest window when we tell him."

"I'm not worried about you getting hurt, it's more me."

"What about if we go round to his house at the weekend and tell him?"

"Okay. I guess we'll have to."

On the Saturday afternoon they got into Robbie's car, with him driving and Bella safely in the front. Jackie had to direct Robbie to the small bungalow on the outskirts of Glasgow and they arrived at two o'clock. Robbie picked Bella up and made sure she was comfortable in his arms while Jackie knocked on the front door. Her Dad answered after a few knocks. As soon as he saw that it was Jackie, he gave her a hug and ushered her into the house, then noticed Robbie and tried to hide his confusion while letting him in as well.

When they were all in the cosy living room, Jackie built up the courage to tell her Dad what was going on,

"Dad this is Bella, she is five weeks old and the guy holding her is her father, Robbie."

"As in Ross, the colleague that you hardly ever stop talking about?"

"Yes," she looked over at Robbie who was trying desperately to stifle a laugh, "He's now my fiancé." Robbie decided to be polite so gave Bella over to Jackie, shook the older man's hand and tried to get in his good books by saying,

"Nice to meet you and may I just say your daughter is the most wonderful person I have met."

"Thanks and Jackie, you mean you're getting married again?"

"Yeah but I swear it's for keeps this time."

"How long has this been going on for if his baby is so little?"

"Dad, look at her eyes. Who had the very same colour and shape at that age?"

He leant over and stared deep into her brown eyes, "They look identical to what yours used to be like... No! She... She's your baby?!"

"Yep. I am so sorry for not telling you before but I didn't know for the first three months then we got caught up in all the preparation and it slipped my mind."

"She is beautiful Jackie. My first grand-daughter and she's from you." Jackie's three brothers had all ended up with boys with their wives and girlfriends.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, nobody really ever thought you would have a child. Then after you got the divorce, the chances were slimmer so we all sort of gave up hope."

"Oh thanks. Anyway I'll let you have the honour of telling my brothers about all this." She hadn't been looking forward to telling her brothers so decided that her Dad owed her a favour.

"Jackie that's a tad unfair, isn't it?"

"Hey you thought I was barren!"

"Okay okay, can I hold Bella now?" Jackie put the tiny girl into his arms and then went over to Robbie and wrapped an arm around him.

"So Robbie, don't you already have a kid?"

"Jackie mentioned that as well?! Yeah I have a seventeen year old boy called Jamie from my previous marriage."

"Why did you and your wife split up, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's fine, my work hours started to put a lot of strain on the relationship and eventually she got tired of me phoning at ten o'clock at night saying I was still working, and left with Jamie."

"Do you still see them?"

"I saw her last year when she told me that she was taking Jamie to live in Canada and they kindly forgot to give me their new phone number."

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't realise."

"It's okay. I have this new family whom I adore. And at least Jackie already knows how unpredictable the work hours can be."

After a while Jackie started to feel slightly left out because Robbie and her Dad had got onto the subject of football which she had never really liked. She was beginning to dread the day when Bella got older and these two men would get her to start watching the games every weekend. Just as they were getting on to talking about a penalty in the previous week's game, Bella started to cry. The two guys tried to calm her down but it was no use,

"She must be tired or hungry Jackie."

Jackie silently thanked whatever the cause was, and decided that they should leave her Dad's and get home so that they could try to get Bella to sleep in her cot, with all the toys that Stuart had bought her at every opportunity.

"You better visit again soon, I want to see Bella as much as possible."

"Of course we will!"

When they got back into the car Jackie couldn't help but say, "You can take Bella yourself. I am not sitting, listening to football chat any more! I can't take it." Robbie just laughed and tickled Bella's stomach which made the little girl calm down.

**To Be Continued (Why not?!)**


	2. Glittery Fun

**A/N: Shorter chapter this time but I'm away to London from tomorrow until Saturday so I thought I'd be kind and leave this. I also posted a new one-shot for The Mentalist today. Two updates in one day WOW! **

**Disclaimer: Still only own Bella. Trying to own the DVD of Island but HMV didn't have it the other day! P.S Somehow Island gave me a little idea for sending Robbie and Jackie on a team building couse together...My brain comes up with all sorts but that idea won't be written until I finish a couple more (In A Hospital will be completed sometime soon I hope, ideas for the last chapter of it are welcome!)**

Jackie was out shopping so she had left Robbie to look after Bella. He had done this quite a few times but Jackie had a feeling that something wasn't going to go well...

Later Robbie was sitting on the floor, surrounded by newspaper, while Bella was dragging herself around, not really interested in what her Dad was doing. He had realised that glitter, sequins, glue and paper could be very entertaining while babysitting. He also had to remind himself to check where Bella was every now and then, or somehow she would occassionally end up behind the couch which only ever happened when Robbie was taking care of her, Jackie was far too protective to let her out off her sight.

At one of the times that Bella was lying on her front right in front of Robbie, he squeezed the glue bottle and unfortunately got it onto the bottom half of Bella's clothes. As he got up he forgot that the tub of glitter was on his lap so that ended up going all onto Bella as well. He cursed silently to himself then spoke aloud,

"Now Bella, we don't tell your Mummy about this, okay?" Surprisingly the four month old baby didn't reply so Robbie would just have to trust her. He picked her up and found some clean clothes that he hoped would fit her. Jackie would be home soon so he had to tidy up and get Bella changed quite quickly.

As soon as Jackie walked in and saw cleaning products lying out in the kitchen, she knew something had happened. Then she found Robbie and Bella in the living room, Robbie had cleared away all the newspaper in the hope that Jackie wouldn't notice anything but she still had her policewoman streak in her. She looked at her daughter and since it was her that dressed the little girl that morning, and every other morning, she noticed the change in clothing, "Where's the all-in-one that she was wearing when I left?"

"Emm...Well...About that, it's a funny story. We were using glitter and things to make pictures-"

"She's four months old Robbie."

"Okay, I was using glitter and things to make pictures. Since her outfit was white like the paper I sort of squeezed glue all over it and when I noticed and stood up to get something to clean it with, I knocked over the glitter so that fell onto the gluey clothes."

"Did you try to wipe it off?"

"Yeah that made it worse. Now she has permanently sparkly clothes."

"Where is it then?"

"Kitchen, next to the bin."

They left Bella in her cot as Jackie went to see the damage that had been inflicted and couldn't help laughing out loud at it. It gradually progressed from pure white to lightly sparkling to full on glitter explosion.

"Robbie I don't think I will ever put her in that for as long as we're still together."

"I guessed as much. Who bought her the outfit by the way?"

"Stuart."

"Oh well, Bella has a lot of things that she got from him. He won't remember all the clothes he's gave us."

"This is our Stuarty we're talking about. He'll notice."

"Okay I'll tell him when I see him tomorrow. Anyway have you realised what happened a year ago today?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you would have forgot. Of course I remember, it was the night we slept together and Bella was created." They went back to Bella and found that she had fell asleep. She looked so peaceful as Robbie kissed her forehead. After they had watched her for almost half an hour, Jackie looked over to Robbie and kissed him on the lips.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year."

"Me either. So much as happened: us, Bella, the house, everything. All of which I love very much." They spent the rest of the day feeding Bella, kissing and then just relaxing on the sofa, cuddled together.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. After Party

**A/N: Alas, the last chapter of this. I miss Sorry now, it was so much better than this. **

**Disclaimer: Own Isabella and Scott but that's all.**

Jackie, Robbie and everyone close to them had just watched them get married in a huge ceremony. They hadn't planned for it to be big but then they realised that it would be the last wedding they would be in, so they splashed out.

Isabella was the flower girl in a cute, purple dress. Stuart was the best man. And this time as she said her vows, Jackie didn't look at anyone else, she had all that she wanted in front of her.

Stuart was supposed to be taking photographs of the after party but had got side-tracked when he met a man called Scott. They had been talking for quite a while when they saw Isabella running over to Stuart, she tried to climb up on to his lap but failed and ended up falling back to the floor. Stuart picked the four year old girl up and put her where she had been aiming for.

"Hey baby Bells, what's wrong?"

"Mummy and Daddy want to know if you're still taking pictures."

He kissed her forehead, "Go back and tell them I'll be a few minutes. I'm talking to a new friend."

"Okay. Bye uncle Stuarty."

"Bye bye Isabella." She skipped away, her long brown hair bouncing off her back, to find her parents.

"Robbie and Jackie's daughter," answering Scott's unspoken question, "She is like them in everything she does, but definitely more lovable; apart from when she argues because that's just scary." Scott laughed at that and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of paper,

"Right I'd better be going, I have work in the morning. Here's my number if you fancy going out sometime." Stuart took the business card and went over to the newly married couple with a huge grin on his face.

"So who was he?" Jackie wondered.

"Scott. He was through in the bar area when I was getting a drink."

Jackie was happy for her friend and as she spoke to him she ran a hand through her husband's dark hair while he bounced Bella on his lap.

Jackie let out a little scream, making the guys beside her turn around, "Are you okay Jacks?"

"Yeah. You know, I don't care about the wedding or anything, I have just found the best thing yet!"

"What?"

"A grey hair on Robbie's lovely head."

Robbie turned to her with his mouth wide open, "I do not have a grey hair!"

"Oh you so do! Stuart take a picture." Stuart burst out laughing when he saw she had been telling the truth whilst Robbie hated the idea that he was getting older.

Jackie looked down at what her daughter was eating, "Bella, where did you get those sweets from?"

"Uncle Matt," as though it was the answer to what is the meaning of life. Matt had left the police the year previous because of health issues, which made it easier for Robbie to take over as DCI and have his own team, including Stuart. Jackie had decided that she would do some part time policing when Bella started primary school in six months time.

Robbie hugged the little girl closer, "Bella can I have one?" She smiled and nodded, then picked out one of the colours that she didn't much like and put it into his open mouth.

"If you can't get her to sleep tonight because of the sugar levels it's your own fault."

"Jackie dear she always sleeps when I'm with her. You on the other hand have no luck with her." It was the truth. Jackie would try as hard as she could but if Bella knew Robbie was close by then she would find him and wait for him to either tell her a story or just kiss her goodnight.

Stuart interrupted, "Are you forgetting that it's your wedding night, and you've already asked me to look after Bella?"

"Oh yeah, it is isn't it?" They were spending the night in a hotel and in just over a week for their honeymoon Robbie and Jackie were going to take Bella to a nice seaside resort in England because they wanted to wait for her to be a little older before going abroad, and in any case the place they had booked was really nice looking and had everything Bella could wish for. They didn't care that it wasn't going to be only the two of them on some sandy beach in the Caribbean, all they needed was their family.

"Do you want me to take her just now, look at her."

Robbie looked down and saw that Bella was asleep on the chair next to him so he gently put his arms under her and gave her to Stuart. The girl woke up slightly and waved at her parents, who blew kisses to her, then she went back to dreamland.

**The End.**


End file.
